My Only Wish
by 7TeamSeven7
Summary: Sasuke-Rich. Sakura-Poor. "I love you Sasuke-kun." Through rain, snow, blood and tears. "I still love you Sasuke-kun." "Why?" "You're my only wish..."
1. Chapter 1

WOAH! Sorry, guys, I don't know how, but this story just... dissappeared! I was gonna update, but I couldn't find it anywhere! I apologize if you couldn't find it either, so I'm gonna re-post.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

RRRRRIIIINNGG!

The Homeroom bell rang, but nobody in Room 301006 bothered to sop what they were doing.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" A herd of squealing girls cooed.

The jet black haired teen ignored them and sipped his coffee.

"Oi, Teme? Why's Kakashi-sensei ALWAYS late? It's the second month of school and he hasn't come on time, _ever_."

"And you've never missed a day of complaining either, dobe."

"Why you-"

"Yo."

There he was, standing in the doorway.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Nineteen voices chorused.

The tall white haired man in his late twenties gave a shaky laugh.

"Gomen."

Immediately, everyone returned to what they had been doing- or rather, they tried to.

"Ahem. Class, I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone looked up, surprised.

"Sensei, is it a new porn book? 'Cause that isn't important." Kiba called out.

Kakashi's red face put tomatoes to shame.

"N-no!" He stammered. "We're having a new student in this class."

All the students in the room gasped in unison.

Almost a split second after, the class hummed with excitement and deafening discussion on this new student.

"Girl or boy?"

"I don't know."

"I hope it's a pretty girl!"

"No, I want a cute guy!"

"I bet you it's a guy."

"Deal. Fifteen bucks."

"That's a lot."

"You chicken?"

"No! We'll shake on it."

"Good."

"Hey, do you even have fifteen dollars?"

"Who cares?"

"Yeah, we'll see tomorrow."

"No, I want to know now!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" A group of kids yelled over the squabble.

"Yes?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"HAND OVER THE MONEY!"

Grumbling, the kid pulled out the cash and gave it to a very smug looking Naruto.

"You're luck at this stuff is infuriating!"

He just gleefully shrugged and pocketed his prize.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his locker door closed to see Naruto's face grinning at him.

"Ready for lunch?" The blonde asked, stomach growling.

"Hn."

As they walked down the hall, heading for the cafeteria, Naruto jabbered constantly, and the Uchiha let his mind wander.

_A new student. Oh great, another girl. Probably going to end up like all those other retarded fan girls._ He thought.

Suddenly, an ear piercing screech jerked him awake.

"SSSAAAAASSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEE EEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

_And this one's probably the most retarded of them._

* * *

He could feel his best friend bristle and stop talking.

Karin stepped in front of him.

From a spectator's point of view, she was pretty. Her long red hair was styled so that one side of her hair was straight while the other was spiky.

She was tall and curvaceous, and in the Konoha High School uniform, it accentuated her rather large bust. She had brown glasses that she now held in her hand as she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"Heyyy, hottie," Karin murmured seductively, or so she thought as she sashayed to his side and casually loped an arm through his.

He shook her off irritably and continued walking.

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun, you're so cool with that cold attitude of yours!" She squeaked in a high, fake, girly voice.

Naruto had enough.

Forcing a very unconvincing smile to his lips, he turned around.

"Hehe, Karin, you have a pen mark on your face."

Her reaction was faster than sound.

In a flash, she was digging in her bag and yanked out a pocket mirror.

Karin looked at every possible angle on her "perfect, lovely, godly" face, but found no pen mark.

Her face screwed into a very ugly mess as she growled.

"NARUTO!" She screamed.

Too bad he had already grabbed Sasuke and sprinted into the gigantic cafeteria filled with too many people to shove past.

* * *

" Sasuke-chan, you brought your friend Naruto over, ne?"

His beloved auntie brightened at the sight of her favorite little Uchiha—even though he wasn't so little anymore.

"Yeah. I owe him one for saving my butt from his cousin."

"Oh really?"

The old woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled at Sasuke's knucklehead best friend.

"Ah, hehe, h-hai, Uchiha-baachan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you two run along then, I've got cleaning to do."

They bowed to her and entered the humongous Uchiha mansion.

"Wow…" For once, the blonde idiot had nothing to say.

His eyebrow twitching, Sasuke dragged his buddy up two flights of stairs, through a hallway maze, past too many doors to count, and into his room.

"Ne, Teme, you're like, really, _really_, REALLY, _REALLY_ rich!"

He smirked.

"Hn. Took you that long to notice?"

Choosing to ignore that comment, Naruto continued to gawk at everything in awed silence.

* * *

After five minutes, the raven headed boy was getting annoyed.

"Hey, are you done yet?"

As if snapping back to reality from the sound of Sasuke's harsh bark, he fell backwards and knocked a china vase from a shelf…

In slow motion, Naruto dove for the fragile piece of pottery, but to his ultimate horror, it slipped through his hands and he crashed into the floor headfirst.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for a loud noise of shattering china and a furious attack from Sasuke.

Neither happened.

He opened his eyes and found Sasuke leaning against the wall and holding the vase.

"Wh-WHAT!?"

"Hn."

The vase was put back where it was supposed to be and Sasuke sat down at his desk to start on his homework, leaving a very confused and fascinated Naruto sitting in the same spot he had landed.

These Uchihas… He didn't get how they could magically fly to the other side of the room in a blink of an eye.

But then, there was a lot he didn't get about life itself.

* * *

"My stomach is full. That was the best, Uchiha-obachan!" Naruto happily said.

Mikoto laughed. She could definitely see Kushina in him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Tell your mother I said hi!"

"Sure will! Bye! See you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Isn't he such a sweet child?" Mikoto cheerfully remarked to her husband.

"Hmph. Too noisy."

"Aw, c'mon! He's a good influence on Sasuke!"

Fugaku tried to imagine his younger son running around in the house like there was no tomorrow and hollering his lungs out about the littlest things.

He couldn't.

"Sasuke better not turn out like him."

His wife swatted him playfully.

"Don't be such a jerk. He needs _fun_. He hasn't been getting enough of it since, like, third grade. Trust me, I know."

"Hmph."

"You know, sometimes you can be so shallow!"

* * *

Hope you liked!

Please comment in a review or something. I wanna know how bad it was! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

What can I say? I'm late. And I'm sorry! Please, please, please, please do not murder me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The first thing everyone in Room 301006 noticed was the cherry blossom and pink lollipop on their desks.

Most of them openly stared in wonder at the surprise, while some eagerly tore the wrapper off and sucked on their lollipops, the flowers forgotten.

But one word hung in everyone's mind:

"WHAT?"

When Kakashi walked into his classroom, he was greeted by an unusual silence.

He couldn't believe it. His class, _silent_?

But one look at the bouquet on his desk told him everything.

* * *

"Alright then, I hope you enjoy your first day at our school!"

"I will!" The girl bowed at a 90o angle, then hurried off to homeroom, first rushing off in the wrong direction, then turning back with a very embarrassed face.

"You don't normally accept late students no matter how high they score on the entrance test." Her secretary, Shizune remarked.

"Yeah, but this one's my grandniece. I had to make an exception."

"Tsunade-sama, that's not fair."

"You said that when I picked Ton Ton out of all those other piglets."

"True, true." She sighed, defeated.

* * *

"There's no way she could've bought _all_ these flowers. No way." Karin said.

"Well, looks like there is a way, 'cause the new girl just did." Someone retorted.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ah! She's here!"

Kakashi ran to the door, and the whole class got quiet.

He opened it and yelled:

"Welcome to our-"

The person he was greeting was not the new student.

It was the custodian.

* * *

After a minute of rapid blinking, the teacher finally found his voice.

"Whadaya doing' here?" He asked dumbly.

"To complain. If your students leave your classroom a dumpster again, I'm not cleaning it. Period. You hear me? I'm not gonna sweep another bag of chips from here, got it?"

With that, the angry old man waddled away.

Kakashi glared at his students before he closed the door.

* * *

Two minutes later…

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door was flung open and a chorus of:

"WEL-"

It was a lunch lady, the one that had a crush on Sasuke even though he was seventeen years younger than her.

The class would have started laughing if they weren't so mad that the lunch lady was here instead of the new girl.

"Sasuke-san, I brought you your lunch. Your mother sent it." She had sucked in her normally flabby stomach and put on gobs of makeup, of course applied in the wrong places.

"I have my lunch right here." The sixteen year old held up his bento.

Blushing, she knew she was caught. With a flop she was gone.

"Uh… Okayyy…."

Awkward silence. Some sweat dropping. The door closed.

* * *

Three minutes later…

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

No one stopped what they were working on to even pay attention to the person banging on the door.

Kakashi trudged over to the darned thing and yanked it open, furiously fixing a death glare at whoever was unlucky enough to end up at the door of Mr. Hatake Kakashi.

It was her.

* * *

You could've heard a hair drop.

She was the tiniest girl anyone had ever laid eyes on.

She looked like she barely reached four foot five, when in reality she was four foot two.

Her giant green eyes sparked with a zillion emotions at once, and her short pink hair framed a flawless, perfect, face.

The white haired sensei snapped to action, first apologizing like crazy, then bowing to her, then taking her hand and almost dragging the poor girl to the front of the room.

She decided that now was the best time to introduce herself.

"Konichiwa, my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Muttering flitted within the students.

Sakura… That explained the flowers.

"Hey, thanks for the lollipops!" Choji yelled.

"You're very welcome."

"Were you born so short?" Karin called out.

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled.

"Were you born so ugly?"

"Well, you're still way too short to be a sophomore."

"Yup! I'm fifteen."

More staring.

"Um… well, Sakura, you can take a seat next to Hinata and Temari there. Hinata, she's the one with white eyes and Temari has four blonde pigtails."

"I see them. Thank you."

She blinked very suddenly, and blushed.

A godly handsome guy was staring at her. _Sasuke_ was staring at her.

* * *

Before she got to her seat, Karin stuck out her leg, preparing to trip the sassy little dwarf.

But to the ultimate demise to her bright pink toenails, Sakura merely stomped as hard as she could on the redhead's foot and continued on her merry way as Karin's screaming reached the ears of the Eskimo's.

Kakashi pretended not to see anything.

* * *

Karin put on a fresh coat of sweetly scented lip gloss and touched up on her make up.

Winking at her reflection on the mirror in her locker door, she blew a kiss to herself.

This time she'd meet him at his locker.

Of course, he'd see a beautiful, fashionable, model-like girl, and wonder, _who is that_? Then he'd take a closer look and realize, wow, it's _her_! Karin, the wonderful girl of my dreams, is coming to me!

She sprayed herself with lavender perfume and sighed, completely confident.

* * *

When Sakura slammed her locker shut, she saw him.

_Of course the only free locker left is right next to his._

Stupidly, she found herself staring, no, ogling at the inhumanly good-looking boy in front of her.

_Sakura, move your butt! Stop acting like a fool! You don't even know his name!_

But before she could scamper away, he closed his locker door and walked into her.

* * *

Sasuke had been sure it was Naruto crouching next to his locker, so when he whirled around, he didn't expect to see the new girl, Sakura.

She was so small, so tiny, and "eep!"ed as he crashed into her and almost landed on the floor.

Almost, because he caught her.

And he smirked.

* * *

Karin had prepared for Sasuke's immediate love confession.

She had prepared for his complete adoration.

She had prepared to be the first and last girl in his arms.

She had _not_ prepared for Sasuke holding a madly blushing Sakura to his chest.

* * *

She was overwhelmed.

First, she was staring like an idiot at him, then he sees her and crashes into her, and finally, he ends up holding her gently, like a china doll about to break.

She didn't get it.

But she liked it.

* * *

He saw the pink tinge on her cheeks flush deeper and almost laughed.

She was new, and not yet a fangirl.

He hoped he wouldn't be.

But he couldn't help it.

"Hey."

He loved how her cheeks immediately colored.

Gently, he set her down on the floor and walked away.

* * *

Her heart was still pounding a million times a minute even though his back had already disappeared from her view.

Sakura could barely stand on her shaky legs as she struggled to get up.

_What the… Who the heck is he?_

_Why did he have such an embarrassing effect on her?_

Many boys from her previous schools had a crush on her.

Now she had a feeling that in her romantically devoid life, she was starting to turn a new leaf.

But a smart girl like her should have known that such a beautiful person would have fans.

Very crazy fan girls.

* * *

After recovering from the shock of seeing Sasuke pretty much hug another girl, Karin stomped down the hallway.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH _MY_ SASUKE-KUN!? HUH!?" She screeched.

""I think—know I am Haruno Sakura, and I was doing nothing with oh, is that his name? Sasuke-kun then."

Her eyebrows twitched.

Sizing up the petite girl in front of her, Karin narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits.

"You. Do. Not. Go. ANY. Closer To. Sasuke."

Jutting her chin out, the girl hissed.

"Yeah? And so what if I do?"

Karin crossed her arms and suddenly, three other girls appeared at her side.

"Mikura, Jurone, and Ketsuyi, this is the girl that ruined my perfect pedicure. This is the girl that might be a danger to our Sasuke-kun." She drawled.

"Well, we can't let _that_ happen, can we..?" The green haired one called Mikura snickered.

"Although I can't see that ever happening," Jurone scoffed as she twirled her blue braid.

"But… we're not taking any chances." Ketsuyi finished, tossing back her short brown tresses.

"So… I'm sorry Sakura," Karin cooed in a baby voice, not sorry at all. "But we'll have to lock you in a closet."

Sakura tried to keep a bold expression on as the girls neared, when suddenly, there was a bang.

A soccer ball flew by and whacked Jurone smack in her freckled face.

"What did you say about a closet?"

* * *

Soooooo... Who's new voice is it?

If you guys guess right, I'll post two new chapters together!

^.^ Good deal right?

Arigato and please answer in the review box! (Hehe... I cheat.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for being late as I usualyy am... Oh, well, the answer to the last question is... Ten-Ten!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Jurone furiously looked up to see a brunette with her hair tied in buns leaning against a pillar, tossing the soccer ball in the air and catching it again.

Mikura helped her seething friend off the ground and threw the bun haired girl a dirty look.

Karin whipped around and jammed her hands on her hips.

"It's four against one. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh really?"

Temari, Hinata, and a tall blonde with ridiculously long hair stepped in line with the brunette.

"And you forgot me."

Sakura tripped Ketsuyi, who was standing in front of her and dashed over to her rescuers, who were laughing their heads off.

Sakura turned to see the other girls toppling like dominoes. Ketsuyi had knocked over Mikura who dragged Jurone down with her. Unfortunately for Karin, her braided bestie yanked on her arm, hoping to prevent herself from falling again, but ended up pulling a shrieking red head on top of the pile of bodies.

Without wasting a minute, the bun girl took her hand and ran full speed for the cafeteria, Sakura in tow.

"A-Arigato…" She stammered.

Temari giggled.

"Ten-Ten, you're scaring her!"

"Oh! Really!?"

"You have needles in your hair! Who wouldn't be scared?" The long haired blonde with turquoise eyes sighed, exasperated.

"N-n-n-no, it's okay!" Sakura stuttered.

"Well, anyway, I'm Ino." The blonde grinned at her.

"I think it was really nice of you to bring us the flowers and lollipops."

"Yeah! I'm saving mine!" Ten-Ten waved her pink candy in Sakura's face.

Hinata gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Hehe, you're welcome."

The bun haired girl stuck out her hand.

"I'm Ten-Ten!"

The rosette shook it gratefully.

"Ne, you want to sit with us for lunch? Temari offered.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

_As long as I don't run into-_

_-him._

She sat down and the first thing she saw was those obsidian eyes.

Immediately, she blushed and tore her gaze from his.

The table erupted into laughter, save Sasuke and Sakura.

"Anou! Sasuke-teme, I thought you said she _didn't_ like you!" Naruto teased.

Poor Sakura's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't take fan girls lightly. He hates them." Ino whispered.

"O-Oh."

"AHEM!" Ten-Ten cleared her throat loudly. "Everybody, this is Sakura, Sakura, this is everybody." She announced grandly.

"What's she supposed to call me then?" Neji taunted, a sly smile on his face.

Her eyes became two white circles.

"WELL, TOO BAD, I'M NOT INTRODUCING YOU!"

"Whatever. This is really troublesome, but I'm Shikamaru." A guy with small eyes and black hair in a ponytail smiled at her.

"Gaara." A good looking red head nodded.

"Shino." She couldn't make out the hooded boy's face.

"Yosh! I'm Kiba!" A grinning boy with red fang marks on his face yelled.

"Not so loud Kiba!" Naruto shouted.

"YOU SHOULD TALK!"

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY EARDRUMS!"

"YOU'RE BREAKING EVERYONE ELSE'S!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Shut up." Sasuke commanded, and both boys did.

As Sakura ate, she became acquainted with Choji, Shino, Sai, Kankuro, and Lee, who asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I shall protect you with my life against any possible flying basketballs! I shall sacrifice my youthful energy to shield my beloved Sakura-san!"

She nervously laughed.

"Uh-"

"I beg of you! Is my love not enough!? Please!"

She looked uncomfortable, and tried to smile.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_ She panicked.

Luckily, the bell rang.

_Whew!_ She gasped in relief as she sprinted down the hall to her next class, art.

She stepped cautiously into the room.

Empty.

A little more than scared, she looked around.

"H-Hello?"

"Looking for someone?"

She whirled around and saw a snake like teacher smiling a way too wide smile.

"U-Um…"

He slithered to her side and stroked her arm.

"Is it…me…?"

She was terrified now.

Out of nowhere, a fist came flying and hit the scary teacher straight in the face. The snake man was whacked into the wall, leaving a rather disturbing dent behind as he slid, unconscious, to the ground.

Sakura had covered her face and was now peeking through her fingers, looking for her savior's face.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Wh-"

"Come."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving her no choice but to follow.

He led her through a bunch of halls that seemed like a giant maze to her until they reached a class on the second floor.

Sasuke knocked on the door.

A pretty lady with curly black hair and curiously red eyes smiled at them.

"Sasuke, why are you late? And oh! Is this the new student?"

"Hn."

Frowning, she opened the door wider and ushered them in.

"Sakura, isn't it? Nice to meet you. You may address me as Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura bowed and Kurenai seated her next to two burly boys that had mustaches already.

"Hmmm…. Ne, Ginkaku, isn't this girl pretty?"

"You're right, Kinkaku."

She was uneasy through the rest of the period, and couldn't focus on what the teacher was talking about.

When the bell finally rang, she made a dash for the door, hurrying to get to her next class before the muscle armed brothers could creep her out anymore.

She almost made it.

SLAM!

_Seriously? This is how my first day at school turns out? Tsunade-baasama didn't say anything about the school being filled to the brim with perverts._

Kinkaku, the blonde one tickled her chin and held down one of her arms while Ginkaku, the one with weird silver hair held her other arm and pressed her chest into the wall.

"She's even more gorgeous close up, isn't she?"

"Yes, Kinkaku. Yes."

"What the heck did I ever do to you?!" She hissed.

"Nothing." Kinkaku shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ne, shouldn't we make sure she won't scream?"

"Oh yeah!"

Before she could utter a blood curling cry, a thick piece of duct tape silenced her.

Whimpering, she tried to kick one of them, but soon, her arms were bound behind her back and Ginkaku rubbed her legs, his weight restricting her movement.

Kinkaku slid his hand under her shirt, and her eyes widened in surprise and protest. He was just about to reach his treasure until the lights suddenly turned on.

The bright flash startled the brothers and they toppled on top of Sakura, her face nearly hitting the floor as Kinkaku landed on her back and Ginkaku found himself only a half an inch away from her… butt.

Her eyes were screwed shut, hoping for someone to come help her.

_But please not Sasuke-kun. Just not him. I can't let him see me in this state._

But the new voice was…

* * *

Hahahahahahahahahaha cliffhanger! Don't get mad! I should change the rating... yeah.

Now, lets see who will get this question right: Who is the newcomer this time?

Arigato!

7TeamSeven7


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Update! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Orochimaru grinned wickedly at her.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not another pervert!_ She desperately thought.

Acting quickly out of pure panic, she scrambled up and yanked her arms free.

She peeled the tape off of her face and wildly looked around for something to use.

Kinkaku angrily pushed her, but she was faster.

Bringing up her leg in a second, she kneed him right in the crotch.

He howled like a baby.

"Why you-" Ginkaku snarled.

Sakura blindly grabbed the closest thing she could reach- a potato peeler, and swung it at his face.

It shoved him backwards, right on top of his brother who had been struggling to get up.

Both of them squirming on the floor, a foot struck the shelf, and multiple boxes and buckets toppled onto them, knocking them out.

"Whew!" She sighed.

Suddenly, she felt a hand running up her back.

"You…. You got Sasuke-kun to punch me pretty hard back there."

Frantic, she turned around, and saw him in a striking position, tense like a cobra ready to spring.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura braced herself for the blow to come.

It didn't.

* * *

It was a good three minutes before she let herself peek.

Sasuke was there, one hand clenching Orochimaru's wrist, completely stopping the blood pressure in it.

The other hand was protectively shielding her.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sas-suke-k-kun?"

"Hn."

"Argh!" The snake man's face contorted with pain when Sasuke tightened his grip, snapping the bone.

Leaving the black-haired man writhing in agony, he turned and led Sakura down the hall.

She followed him quickly, then after a few moments, she tugged on his sleeve.

"Anou, Sasuke-kun? Who was that man?"

"Orochimaru."

"O-Orochimaru? What's he doing here?"

"Drug dealer. Kick him out, he'll get back in."

Her brow furrowed.

"Oh."

He stopped in front of a door, and she crashed right into his chest and bounced into the wall.

"OW! MAN YOUR DANG CHEST IS SO HARD!" Sakura yelped as she scrambled upright, hand on her forehead.

Numerous peals of laughter rang down the hallway, and she blushed, embarrassed.

Sasuke ignored her and opened the door.

"Oi, Sasuke-san, you found her!" A booming voice greeted them.

"Hn." He briskly walked to his seat next to the windows, not even glancing at the swooning girls he had brushed by.

"AH! SO THIS IS SAKURA-SAN! WHAT GLORIOUS YOUTHFUL BEAUTY! I, GAI-SENSEI, WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET LOST IN THIS SCHOOL OF HOOLIGANS AGAIN, CHARMING LADY! SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE TO ESCORT SAKURA-SAN TO ALL OF HER CLASSES UNTIL SHE CAN GET TO THEM WITHING THREE MINUTES!"

Sweat-dropping, everybody stared at their energetic, youth-crazy gym teacher.

Everybody except Lee that is.

Wearing matching green full body suits, with matching bowl cut hair styles, matching oversized eyebrows and matching sparkling teeth, they were the closest thing you could get to father and son.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!?"

"TODAY WE WILL RUN FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM AS A WARM-UP!"

"HAI!"

"AND IF WE CAN'T?"

"WE WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED SIT-UPS!"

"YOSH! EVERYBODY UP! GO!"

The teacher and student took off, faces red in excitement.

Reluctantly, the rest of the kids got up and followed.

Sakura was glad to see many of her new friends in the same gym period as her.

She jogged up to Ino, and poked her in the ribs.

"Ne, Ino-chan, are they always like this?"

"Mou, sometimes even worse!" The blonde sighed.

"Wow."

Suddenly, Ino's attention was captured by something, or someone else.

"Amazing! He's gotten even faster than last year!" She gasped.

Sakura looked to where she was pointing.

It was Sasuke, running like a cheetah, swift and agile like a hawk.

Her mouth gaped and she stared at him fly by Gai and Lee, much to their frustration.

"SASUKE-SAN! IF YOU CAN DO FIFTY LAPS, WE CAN DO THAT TOO!"

Sasuke didn't even bat an eye.

"AAAAHHHHH, Sasuke-kun! You're so cool!"

"Marry me already!"

"Then divorce her and marry me!"

"Hey! Sasuke-kun loves _me_!"

"No, why would he love an ugly fart like you?"

"If I'm an ugly fart, I have no idea what _you'd_ look like!"

"Obviously I look like a model! Duh. But it's okay, since you're as brainless as you are hideous."

Ten-Ten had come to join them. She giggled at the ridiculous things his fan girls were saying.

Sakura bit her lip and grinned. When Sasuke reached them, she put on a burst of speed and chased after him.

By now, nobody was running besides Gai, Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura.

She pumped her legs as fast as she could, just barely managing to reach his pace.

"GO SAKURA!" Temari yelled.

"YEAH! SHOW HIM SOME GIRL POWER!" Ino chimed in.

Hinata only watched with astonished eyes.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME, AS CUTE AS SAKURA-CHAN IS YOU CAN'T LET HER BEAT YOU!"

"KEEP GOING SASUKE-KUN! WE'LL ALWAYS BE ROOTING FOR YOU!" A group of girls squealed.

Gaara groaned and tried to block out the horrific noise.

Shikamaru nudged him.

"Troublesome, huh?"

He only nodded.

* * *

Huff. Puff. Gasp. Pant.

Sakura leaned against the railing, exhausted and having a pretty darn hard time breathing.

Sasuke stood next to her, without breaking a sweat.

"You…*huff*…are…*pant*…fast!"

"Hn."

He turned and smirked when she dropped onto the floor, still wheezing.

"YOSH! EVERBODY LINE UP FOR PUSH-UPS!"

The majority of the class hadn't run even three laps, so they were content with doing push-ups and immediately got into position.

Sakura, however, groaned and raised her hand.

"I think I ripped a few muscles. Gai-sensei, may I skip this?"

The buoyant man gave her a thumbs up.

"OF COURSE YOU MAY! IN FACT, I THINK YOU SHOULD GO TO THE NURSE! SASUKE-SAN, GO WITH HER!"

Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt, but got up and walked to the door, the pinkette dragging herself after him.

"No fair!" A shrill voice shrieked.

Karin had her hands on her hips, pouting.

"I think I sprained my-"

"Mouth from talking?" Temari finished for her, sneering.

The redhead scowled, and glared at her.

"And you've never opened your mouth before?"

"To talk about Sasuke and perfume? Yes."

Bristling, Karin opened her mouth to snap back, but Temari and the rest of the other girls had already turned their heads and walked away.

Grumbling, she sat down and muttered.

"Why does _she_ get to get to go to the nurse with Sasuke-kun of all people?"

* * *

"Mou, what did you do, try to keep up with Sasuke in running?" Shizune gasped as Sakura winced in pain.

"H-hai."

The brunette blinked in surprise, then sighed.

"Well now you know that was a bad idea."

Sasuke, who had been leaning against the wall, smirked yet again.

"HEY! YOU STUCK-UP, CONCIETED BRAT! LOOK, SHIZUNE-ONEE-CHAN, HE'S BRAGGING! OW!"

She pointed an accusing finger at him, then clutched her aching side.

His smirk grew wider, and she could only moan and glare daggers at him.

"Sakura," Shizune said. "Take it easy. You did pull a few muscles in your legs and middle, but get a good night's sleep with a hot water bottle and you should be fine."

The rosette nodded and tried to get up, using the wall for support.

When her hand slipped, she reached for the next closest thing…

"Ow!"

She looked up, and found herself grabbing fistfuls of Sasuke's hair, hoisting herself up.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shizune whipped out her phone and snapped a million pictures.

"DELETE IT!" Sakura screeched.

"Nope, this is too god to be true." With a shove, she pushed the teens out of her office.

Stumbling, she fell onto the floor.

"Itai."

Sasuke sighed. He was supposed to be with her at all times, so there was no getting out of this.

Bending down, he picked her up with one arm, her little body snugly fitting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Eh? AH! Sasuke-kun, put me down!"

"You're hurting my ears."

"LEMME DOWN LEMME DOWN LEMME DOWN!" She yelled into his ear the whole way to their next class.

He kicked open the door, and the class gawked at the incredulous sight.

"LEMME DOWN LEMM-"

"Fine." He dumped her into a chair and got into his own seat.

_Stupid annoying girl. I'm gonna bill her if I start needing hearing aids._

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan, what did it feel like, with Sasuke-kun dragging you along for every class?" Ino whispered during homeroom.

"Like a sack of potatoes."

The blonde giggled and zipped up her jacket.

"Ne, how're you gonna get home?"

Sakura blanched.

"I'll… baa-chan will take me home."

"Ok!" Ino smiled and waved goodbye without another thought.

_Whew! That was close!_ She thought.

Suddenly, Sasuke was standing in front of her.

"Where?"

"Tsunade-sama's office please."

"Hn."

He scooped her up in one arm and carried their bags in the other.

She couldn't help but blush at his cool exterior.

_I wonder what he feels on the inside…_

* * *

"I'll drop you off here." Her grandmother said.

"Hai! Thanks for the ride!" Sakura got out of the car and started laboring home.

Tsunade shook her head.

_Why, oh why, Sakura… Why won't your father accept my help?_

* * *

Was that good? I hope you liked!

So I've got one question.

I need a wicked name, like a name for a really mean girl. Evil actually, but one that sounds innocent.

Please include it in the REVIEW!

I'd really appreciate it!

^.^


End file.
